Dream
by Mellize
Summary: Short fic! Toneri dreamt about something from his childhood. Hospital AU.


A/N: I don't own Naruto. Please R&R! And I hope you guys enjoy!

(Third Pov)

 _Toneri had always hated doing outside for a reason. He's blind from birth and blind people can't see anything but darkness. He always wanted to see the world and not just hear nor feel it. It was unfair for him to be born blind. He just wanted to see, that's it! He's tired of seeing nothing…_

 _Why was Kami-sama so unfair to him?_

 _That's the reason why he's staying in this hospital for a long time. He didn't remember when he first came and wondered if he'll be discharged soon. Maybe…once his father got the right eyes for him to help him see. He couldn't wait for that day._

 _Toneri stopped walking and sat on the ground, not caring if it will dirty his 'clothes'. What's the point of trying to find where your room is when you don't know where to go because you can't see? He hated this, he didn't want to be blind anymore._

 _If only he can cry, he would have done so. All he can do to let out his feelings is to turn his tiny hands to fists and punch the ground in anger. It helped him somehow but it didn't satisfy him enough. His anger towards his inability to see was just too much._

 _Then he heard footsteps coming near from behind. Who could it be? He didn't bother to care since it's not like he can talk to the person properly. Toneri can't handle talking to others properly. He had never been outside of his room before and the people who he can talk to is his father (who's currently at work) and his personal doctor. Finally, it stopped. The person must be behind him close enough._

" _U-Um…are yo-you Toneri?," said a quiet but sweet voice. Toneri can tell that it was a girl, probably a patient just like him but with a different illness. How can he reply to her? His hands were sweating nervously and his mouth was tightly closed. So he just merely nodded in reply._

" _W-Well…the n-nurses are look-looking everywhere for you…," she said and he could hear something else. Was she fidgeting? She seems to be shy and nervous, having difficulty in talking like him but at least she was trying. She probably doesn't have the confident to talk to strangers like she did with him. It must be difficult for her._

" _L-Let's go back…shall w-we?," she said as he felt something on his sleeves. Was it her hand? Toneri stood up and allowed her to gently drag him back to the compound. It was dead silence afterwards as they continued walking. It can't be helped since she was a shy and he was not used to be around strangers. Once again, she spoke to him._

" _I-I know…this is t-too sudden but…c-can w-we play toge-together? I-I don't have anyone near m-my age a-and you…seem lonely a-and sad," she said and this caught him surprised. Play together? As much as he want to, he can't see. So he couldn't. And did she just notice what he was feeling? She's really something. It seems like he can talk to her now because he doesn't feel too nervous anymore. So he answered with a sad voice. "I-I can't…I'm blind."_

" _Oh," was her short reply. She seems disappointed and this saddens him for some reason._

" _W-We can talk about a lot of things and do something…without having the need to use our eyes…," Toneri said trying to sound loud and clear. Then he heard a loud voice without using words. Was that a gasp coming from her?_

" _T-That's great! Thank you…," she replied happily and Toneri smiled. Is this how someone makes a friend? He wasn't so sure but it was alright. Somehow the feeling he was feeling before she came…disappeared and was replaced with something he haven't felt in a while. He was…happy._

" _I'm Toneri…," he introduced himself because it would be awkward if she calls him 'you' and Hinata did the same._

" _I'm H-Hinata…," it became silent again. So Hinata was her name? It suited her a lot and Toneri couldn't figure out why. He'll find out sooner anyways…_

 _To their surprise, Toneri made Hinata loose her grip on his sleeve and then he held her hand with his own hand. It seems like Hinata didn't mind because she wrapped her tiny fingers around his as well. And so, they went back to the compound happily._

8-8-8

"-n…ri-kun…Toneri-kun!," called a familiar voice to the sleepy Toneri who just woke up. He rubbed his icy blue eyes slowly and turned to a girl with long dark hair and lavender eyes beside him. It was Hinata.

"Hinata…?," he said as he tried to stand up on his own from his bed but failed and was caught by Hinata once again. It was embarrassing for any guy to be caught by a girl but Toneri was different from them and didn't mind. In fact, he always like warm feeling she was giving him.

"It seems like you're still not used to having eyes…how long has it been?," she asked.

"3 days ago…"

"What…a coincidence. I had my surgery the same day…," she said as she helped him sit down. Toneri blinked in confusion, Hinata already had her heart surgery? And what's more it was successful, seeing that Hinata was well and alive. Or else…he would really be sad or more.

"We'll be discharged from this place soon," he said quietly but happily. He can't believe it. After for so long, he'll be out of this place but he wasn't getting out alone. Hinata will be with him and they can start their normal lives.

"Y-Yeah. My father said…he'll enroll me at a school named Konoha Junior High next year," Hinata said out of nowhere. Toneri became a little sad about hearing it, she'll have to go to this place called 'Konoha Junior High'. He won't be able to talk to her often once she starts her school life unless…

"I want to go there too…and please teach me all the things I didn't get to learn," Toneri said with pouting eyes, it will be quite easy because he had money that his father had left him. He'll definitely use it but the problem is…he still needs a guardian. But that will be taken care of once he comes back home. In reply, Hinata nodded happily.

"S-Sure…we'll s-start a new life next year!"

"Yeah…"

It became silent again until Hinata broke it.

"Uh…T-Toneri-kun…," why was Hinata looking at him in a weird way? Like he was some sort of alien? Was there something wrong with him?

"Yes?"

"You have…a-a drool on your face," Hinata said as she pointed out at his face with a smile.

Oh that figures…

-End-

* * *

A/N: This is my first fic and the plot just randomly pops out of my imagination so I had to write it.


End file.
